


The diary of shipper Per Mertesacker

by Hopebetterdays



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, mein hase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopebetterdays/pseuds/Hopebetterdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was Basti's birthday and Lukas gave him great tweet so this is about that</p>
            </blockquote>





	The diary of shipper Per Mertesacker

**Author's Note:**

> So today or in fact yesterday already was Basti's bday!! Yay!! Happy bday to Basti!!^^  
> And Lukas tweet was just omg!!!  
> This is owned to the wonderful Schweinski whatsapp group! Love you girls!!^^

It had been now or never. After all those moments in Brazil this could have been the one thing to prove that there really was something, that we had been right all along.

The waiting for Poldi’s tweet was already long but I knew he would do it. I had known the guy for so long that I knew he wouldn’t let it just slip away. And this was his change too.

But it was so worth waiting when the text finally came! I knew that Poldi would post something but never would I have believed that the Prince would really use his change this well.

“Hallo mein Hase.”

Like c’mon what was the guy thinking. Clearly at least didn’t leave too much space for back up. So we were all so afraid for him. The whole 10 and half hours talking, waiting and hoping.

But sadly we were wrong. Schweinsteiger never replied. Maybe he was celebrating with friends or his girlfriend, nonetheless he didn’t reply. He let Poldi alone in the deep dangers of Twitter. All those comments he did get everybody telling how sweet it was and how much they loved Schweinski.

And that lead to Lahm saying, still in his captain style, “Maybe this is all just some marketing thing or something, you can never know what those two have in their minds.” , which Thomas took so hardly that he said that he will start crying and probably left over to Manu’s because after that there wasn’t anything else from those two.

In the late hours of night I was still waiting…without anything happening.

And when it was almost dawn already I thought everything through before closing my eyes and closing this chapter from the diary of a friend who wished his good friend to finally notice what a fool he had been and still is.

It was sad but it was true nothing happened. Hope had been lost…again.

For how long exactly? We don’t really know.

We had dreamed about it and wished for it. I was almost sure that after thealmostkiss in Brazil those two fools would finally see how much they loved each other how all these years had bring them closer and closer but the cruel fact was that even I could have been wrong.

Maybe the kiss was just thing to tell to the world "It was okey to be gay... but we aren't" or maybe they were just so happy that after ten years they had finally reached the top that they didn’t even realize the thing but still in the back of their brains had been small voice saying "I love that man... but he is just my best friend" and after this one... maybe it wasn't even that because there was the thing that Poldi had told his feelings almost straightly to the whole world and Bastian hadn’t paid any attention.

But so you won’t lose all of your hope, which I still didn’t lose after watching this whole thing going on for ten years and still closing this diary with no happy end. Me, Per Mertesacker, I’m sure that one beautiful and shiny day there will be Lukas and Bastian finally getting what they wanted, each other and I can finally end this diary with happy end.

And after all even their good friends don’t know what happened behind closed wall, so keep strong Schweinski fans.

Ps. “Hallo mein hase.” Enjoy the things we already have.


End file.
